21st Century Lullaby
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: M'gann can't sleep, so she goes to the kitchen to get some water, only to find someone else was wide awake with her. Supermartian fluff.


**Guess who's supposed to be studying for finals? I wrote this on my cell phone when I rode the subway this past week. I was just having supermartian feels that couldn't be ignored.**

**As usual, I own nothing but the plot.  
**

* * *

**21st Century Lullaby**

For the twenty-first time that night, M'gann sighed on her bed. It must has been past one AM by now, but the Martian, who usually falls asleep once her head hits the pillow, was having the worst case of insomnia.

Happy Harbor was unusually bright and loud. With the array of lights traveling through the bedroom wall through the window blinds, and the sound of teenagers yelling and laughing incoherently, if she didn't know where she was, she would have mistaken Happy Harbor to be Gotham or Metropolis.

M'gann continued to shift around in her bed, the pastel pink covers twisted around the mattress. No matter how much she tossed and turned, the Martian still couldn't get any sleep.

It was 2:14 in the morning when, after a long struggle, M'gann gave up. She sat up from her bed, sighing as she moved her bangs out of her face.

'Maybe something to drink will help,' she thought.

The Martian peeled off the covers and placed her bare feet onto the carpet, feeling for her fluffy slippers. Upon finding the desired objects, the red head stood up.

The trek to the kitchen from her room in the cave seemed to take longer than usual. Maybe it's because her mind, while not fully succumbed to sleep, was not functioning at its fullest capacity. Maybe because her feet still felt like lead weights from the previous day's training. She couldn't pinpoint one specific reason, nor did she care.

When she finally reached the kitchen, she was surprised to find the light already on, and somebody already there, back facing the entrance.

"Conner?"

M'gann could see the young man freeze, as if he were a criminal who got caught. The person in question turned around.

"M'gann, what are you doing here?" the clone asked.

"I couldn't sleep," the Martian explained, "I thought that drinking some water could help me."

Conner smiled slightly. A flush spread across her emerald face, and she was playing with her hair. He loved her nervous ticks.

He loved her.

It's been a few months since the end of the Invasion. They're on friendly terms again; no grudge, no more resentment.

M'gann broke it off with La'Gaan near the end of the Invasion, and the Atlantean went back to sea when everything was relatively normal again. Nothing much was said between the Martian and the Atlantean at the time, just a quick squeeze, a peck on the cheek, and some well wishes. That was that.

Contrary to what certain members of the team expected, neither Conner nor M'gann jumped into each other's arms as soon as the latter became single again. They were just friends. To them, it was back to square one.

'Why do we always end up alone together?' Conner thought, 'I can't even talk to her like a normal person.'

The Martian giggled, bringing the clone out of his reverie. His eyebrows furrowed, his face pouting. Conner raised an eyebrow in question.

"The face you make when you're deep in thought," she said, finally catching her breath, "it's so..."

Megan wasn't able to finish her sentence, a hand on her shoulder silencing her.

She gasped, looking up to see her teammate's face.

"Conner?" she breathed, "Are you all right?"

The person in question squeezed her shoulder lightly, tracing her unoccupied arm with his other hand. He shook his head briskly, his breathing starting to get harsher.

The Martian tried to wrench herself out of his hold, but only succeeded in getting herself in his embrace, his arms wrapping around her waist. Conner's shoulders were heaving madly, and he was whispering things into the junction of her neck and shoulder. M'gann wrapped her arms around Conner's torso, rubbing his back until he was calm enough.

"You never told me why you were awake," M'gann queried, "What's the matter?"

"I've missed you so much," he whimpered.

"I was always here," she replied into his ear.

"I know," Conner managed to speak, "But in my dream, I lost you. No matter how hard I tried, how loudly I screamed for you, you were gone. It just felt so real."

"It was only a dream, Conner," M'gann cooed, raising her arms to massage the back of his neck, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Conner released a big puff of air he didn't know he was holding. He took a whiff of his ex's scent. Her short hair tickled his face but he closed his eyes and relished in her being this close to him. It was one of the things he missed.

"Let's go to bed?" the Martian asked.

Conner lifted his face from her shoulder, stretching a little and looking at the clock on the kitchen stove- 3:08. He looked down at the young woman in front of him. The fog of sleep started misting in her amber eyes. He smiled slightly, nodding his head.

They changed their positions, wrapping only one arm around each other's waist, and walked leisurely but lethargically to M'gann's room. Upon the sight of the metal door, M'gann reluctantly let go of Conner. His warmth and familiar scent almost lulled her to sleep in the kitchen, and as soon as she withdrew her arms from Conner's waist, the Martian already missed the sensations.

"Would you stay with me tonight?"

If he didn't have super hearing, Conner would've missed what she asked so quietly. He flushed slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"A-are you sure about that, M'gann?" he asked.

_Do you really want me to be with you again?_

M'gann felt his question in her mind, in which she only smiled.

_You always did help me sleep better._

Conner could only smile in return before nodding in affirmation.

After the initial embarrassment and awkward feelings that came with their time apart, the two fell asleep together, like they did when they were together. Their legs were tangled around each other comfortably. His arms were wrapped around her waist while her hands were pressed against his chest. They were facing each other, with his head resting on top of hers.

They could talk about this in the morning.

* * *

Review!


End file.
